


Get Back to Work

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dan has a commanding side, Dominate Me, Hair Pulling, M/M, Sex at work, it makes Arin's knees weak, sweet torture, treat me rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin is having a hard time focusing at work. Dan gives him a little motivation.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	Get Back to Work

Arin was hunched over his computer desk. He was editing a video that they had shot ages ago and never put out. He also had a million other tabs open on his other monitor for all of the little side projects that he was fiddling with. The work just seemed to keep piling up. For every one thing he got done, another three were plopped into his lap. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. A gentle tap at his office door broke his reverie.

"Come in." Arin called. He was hoping that it wasn't Ross coming to torment him with something stupid, or Barry, letting him know that something else had broken. Instead when he looked over it was Dan, all lithe limbs and those kind eyes that made Arin's heart absolutely melt.

"Hey, uh, I heard that you were kinda swamped with work. I wanted to drop by and see if there was anything I could do to help you out." Dan looked a little sheepish, running a nervous hand through his wild hair. He glanced at Arin with those dark puppy-dog eyes and Arin had an uncontrollable urge to watch them slip closed in bliss. He swallowed and motioned the singer into his office. Dan stepped through the door and closed it gently with his weight.

"It doesn't have to be paperwork, or whatever, it can be...other stuff, if you want." Dan clarified.

"I have heard that sex helps you focus." Arin smirked.

"Are you having trouble focusing?" Dan commented, coming around to Arin's side of the desk and looking at the cluttered screens.

"Maybe a little. It's just a lot of work. I have so many projects going at once, you know?"

"Sounds rough."

"I want _you_ rough." Arin stage-whispered. Dan pretended not to hear the obvious comment in the tiny office.

"What?"

"I just said that this is tough." Arin smirked, knowing that Dan was fully in on the bit.

"Oh, okay. It just sounded like you had said that you wanted me rough." Dan walked over to the door, feigning an exit, and locked it, turning suggestively. Arin swallowed hard. Dan was always like a light switch. He could flip from amused indifference to a sultry demon faster than Arin could blink.

"What if I said that I did? Want you rough, that is." Arin's mind was tripping over itself, wondering how the singer would react to such a blatant offer. Dan sauntered up to Arin and leaned down,

"I'd ask if you want it slow and deep or hard and fast." Dan's eyes twinkled and Arin gulped. He was hoping that he wouldn't be the one to actually decide. The truth was he loved them both. He loved it all. Any attention from the singer whatsoever made his heart race. Dan was an angel among men; a horny sex god. Arin could get off just thinking about the singer doing something mildly suggestive. He blushed at the thought.

"I, uh..." Arin was at a loss for words as Dan kissed him. Those sugared lips tugged him forward. The fingers against the front of his shirt weren't helping either as the singer pulled Arin into a standing position and pushed him up against the wall.

The gamer's back hit the chilly surface as Dan's warm hands slithered against the front of his jeans. It was such a contradiction of feelings. The cool wall made Arin instinctively arch against those squeezing fingers. Dan's breath was warm on his neck and Arin sighed as his cock twitched in his jeans. The singer was rubbing his palm against the gentle curve of the gamer's erection.

Arin buried a hand in that curly mane, fingers clenching as Dan's hands undid his pants and slipped inside, finally brushing across his heated skin. The gamer bit his lip with a groan, thankful for the hard wall behind him. He was melting against that constricting pressure.

"Or did you want me to decide how I want to fuck you?" Dan's voice was a heavy whisper against Arin's ear. His jeans and boxers were pooling around his ankles and there was something about being mostly undressed when Dan was still fully clothed that made Arin's knees shake. That calloused hand was still massaging him and his cock gave a sharp jerk at the heady question.

Arin's brain was still trying to form a suitable answer when Dan spun him around and slid two well-lubed fingers against his backside. Arin had forgotten about the Astroglide in his drawer. It had been forever since he had used it seriously, and now it was more of an amusing novelty item than anything. The gamer gave a sharp cry as those chilly digits squirmed into him. Rough panting breaths plumed from Arin's lips as Dan's fingers slid in and out in a lulling rhythm. Arin's eyes slipped closed as his fingers fisted against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand...When I'm done you'll be begging for more..." Dan's voice was usually high and cheery, punctuated with tinkling laughter and uncontrollable fits of making friends with the floor as Arin cracked jokes and did funny voices. But right now it seemed like Arin's own personal demon was at his shoulder, those slick fingers pulling ragged moans effortlessly from his throat. Dan scissored his fingers and Arin's hips pushed back, loving the dizzying friction.

"Nnngh, fuck!" The gamer was putty in Dan's hands. A yelp of pleasure flew between his lips as Dan's other hand wrenched Arin's head back, holding a fistful of those smooth locks. The teasing pain was causing Arin to lose focus. He wanted to feel Dan's thick cock tearing into him, but the singer's fingers were such a beautiful high that he felt he could ride them until he couldn't see straight. Dan shoved deep, rubbing the gamer's tailbone with his thumb, before pulling out gently and slicking himself up.

Arin felt drained. He knew what was coming and his dripping shaft gave a weak jerk in response, but the loss of the singer's slim fingers brought him back to reality a little bit. Dan dragged his cock against the gamer's backside, a teasing slick press of skin. Arin's back arched, pushing his ass teasingly against Dan's shaft, wanting the singer balls deep.

Dan lined himself up and slid in, fingers clenching in that dark hair. He knew that Arin could take a rough fuck straight out of the gate, but he loved watching the gamer squirm, those pleading words falling from his lips like curses as Dan pushed in agonizingly slow, drawing out the pleasure.

"Ohhhh, fuck!" Arin hung his head between his arms and shuddered as the singer kept up the damningly gentle pace. That slick stretch always made Arin lose his cool and he knew that he would be a boneless mess before too long if Dan didn't hurry up. The singer pulled out and pushed back in, inch after inch, melding their hips. Arin gnawed his lip and groaned,

"Christ, dude. Just give it to me, already." Arin whined, cock giving another needy twitch. He longed to be touched. To feel those squeezing fingers pumping him greedily until he spilled over the singer's bone-white knuckles. It seemed like Dan was drawing out every motion just to rile him up, and boy was it working.

"You're so impatient. Why not relax and let me have my fun?" The singer smirked and thrust in deep and hard. Dan gave a single snap of his hips against Arin's backside. The gamer couldn't hold back his voice, feeling that rod of molten pleasure drive into him just the way he liked it. Even if it was just once.

" Fuck-! I- I can't take the teasing. You're like a demon." Dan had pushed his hips forward again, his cock sliding into Arin's body smoothly. He was increasing the pace, that grip on the gamer's hair was ruthless as Arin's cock jerked against his stomach.

"Don't you want my cock for as long as you can get it?" Dan smirked, leaning forward to gnaw on Arin's shoulder, making the gamer squirm.

"Mmmm....I do love it...." Arin had to admit, he could get off to nearly anything, and right now Dan was plowing him thoroughly. The singer was so deep inside that he could already sense the coiling burn in the pit of his stomach. Dan yanked Arin's head back and slid a hand around to squeeze the gamer's slick shaft. Arin's voice left him in a keening whimper, hips unsure of which direction to go.

He wanted to fuck himself on the singer's hard cock until he couldn't stand, but the squeezing pressure of those slim fingers made him jerk his hips like a greedy animal.

Dan stroked him in a tight grip, sliding from the base up to the head, twisting his slick palm. Arin's mouth was forming unintelligible words as the singer's hips snapped forward, slick and tight against his ass. Arin was squeezing his muscles, his orgasm rushing up like a fiery blaze.

"Ooohh, Dan- Fuck! Please-!" The singer's hand sped up, fingers tangling in that sweat-slick mess of chocolate-and-vanilla tresses, pulling Arin against his body. Those slim hips were slamming into him with punishing force.

"Nnngh, so good! Oh, fuck! Dan- Don't stop! Please! Please-! Fuck me!! Ahhh~!" Arin was coming, his powerful release splattering against the wall as he cried out, face pressed to the cool surface as the singer came hard, the rough thrust of Dan's hips stilling as Arin felt that hot pleasure explode inside of him.

They were both panting. The temperature of the small room felt like a sauna. Dan pulled out gently and Arin all but collapsed against the wall. The singer cleaned off and slid himself back into his pants. Arin finally had the energy to turn around and lean against the wall. He knew that he would have to clean up the mess they had made before it dried. But right now, he barely had any energy to do anything except simply exist.

Dan's face was still a mask of sexual dominance and he kissed Arin hard on the mouth, dragging his teeth against the gamer's lower lip. It made Arin's cock pulse weakly between his legs. The singer could make him stand at attention without any effort at all. He held Arin's jaw in a tight grip and the gamer saw that snarling lip curl. He knew that Dan was playing a character, but god, did it turn him on regardless, every single time.

"Get back to work." Dan released Arin's chin and strode to the door, practically slamming it on his way out. Arin was breathless and horny. That was one way to get him motivated.


End file.
